


Call me Joe Baekhyun

by agustdaddy



Category: EXO (Band), Joe Dirt
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, I've lost all control over my life, Why Did I Write This?, also this is post ko ko bop if yall are wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdaddy/pseuds/agustdaddy
Summary: "The name's Dirt, Joe Dirt.” The man said.“Nice to meet you Joe, I'm Byun Baekhyun.”





	Call me Joe Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Stu Pickles voice: Because I've lost control of my life

“Hey kid, wake up!” 

Baekhyun groaned as he opened his eyes, only to be met with the blinding sunlight. He quickly turned his head to the side, only to be met with a pair of raggedy looking shoes. He looked up to find a man standing over him. Baekhyun noticed that the man had a mullet, just like he did.

“Hey kid, you're awake! You okay though? Looks like you hit your head pretty hard.” The mysterious man asked.

“Yeah, I'm alright.” Baekhyun replied, getting off the ground and dusting off his hands. “Who are you and where am I?”

“The name's Dirt, Joe Dirt.” The man said.

“Nice to meet you Joe, I'm Byun Baekhyun.”

“Well it's nice to meet ya Bun Bacon.” Joe replied, holding out his hand for Baekhyun to shake.

“Uh it's Baekhyun, not Bacon.” Even though he completely butchered his name, Baekhyun still shook this man’s hand anyways.

“Eh same thing. Anyways, what's a feller like you doing in Los Angeles anyways? I can tell you're not from around here.”

“What? Los Angeles? I don't even remember how I got here.” Baekhyun said. Had he really ended up all the way in America?

“Really? Where are you from then?” Joe said.

“I’m from South Korea.” He replied.

“South Korea? Ooowee that sure is a long way away from here.” Joe said, looking surprised. “Do you got a place to stay?”

“No, I don't. I just wanna get back home.”

“Well I'll tell you what. You can stay with me for awhile and we can find a way to get you back to South Korea. How does that sound?”

“That would be great! Thank you so much Joe!” Baekhyun said.

“Anything for a friend. By the way, nice mullet.” Joe said, hopping into his truck.

Baekhyun hopped into the passenger's seat. “Thanks! You too.” He laughed.


End file.
